Painting Flowers
by YouLeftMeDaft
Summary: What happens when the doctor runs across a girl who seems a little bit out of place on Earth. Why is it that peaceful races are now becoming blood lustful all over time now? It seems only she know the answer.
1. Snowy Beginnings

**Snowy Beginnings.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, it's owned by BBC. All I own is my words and my made up characters.  
>I'm new to the whole posting fan fictions online so I would love to get reviews. <strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of French Fries filled the air on the trolley in downtown London from one small little bag in a small child's hand. The weather nipped at everyone's noses and ears, Christmas in London was well underway. Lights had been strung, trees hanged, bells and carolers sing through the air.<p>

"Happy Holidays Miss." The trolley drive with a tip of his hat and a wiggly of his nose. He was fat and had a white beard, children where certain he was the big jolly man in red. The girl he was talking to only nodded in reply as she boarded the bright red trolley, she was not one to talk to other. Though it seemed more she really couldn't.

Beyond this madness and blue box appeared out of some strange magic as humans would say on a simple street that very day and a curious clever man stepped as if he was certain something was to spark this very evening.

The night was young as the music twirled the couples around the room in a giant waltz and the food stayed fresh on the table. Everyone seemed as if they were in a trance, step one step two, step one step two. A constant beat of all the people. A girl in a pure white dress cut off just above the knees, it wasn't a winter dress nor a summer, it was right in between. Black boots on her feet and a simple red ribbon tied on her wrist. She wore a long necklace that held a bird cage at the end of it. Long pale locks of hair came down past her waste, choppy and messy at the top as it flowed neatly into the long strands that fell over her snow white shoulders. Cold blue eyes ran across the room as if trying to examine everything.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you standing here all alone? Shouldn't you be dancing like everyone else?" A man ask with a sideways smile and a sparkle in his eye as if he'd just found a new toy. Her face didn't flinch much less even smile it just stayed at a constant like a dolls face. Clear blue eyes traced over him as if she was undressing him with her eyes looking for some reasoning on him to be suspicious of him. She found him interesting though. A simple black and white suit with dark brown shaggy spiked hair and the eyes of chocolate that held a gleam as if he'd seen the universe from every corner. "Why would it be of your concern of if I'm dancing or not?" She inquired back, not in a cruel tone but in a matter of fact. He held a bit of a pouted look on his face for a moment as he watched people finally leave the dance floor to rest. Slowly another song arose into the air. The moonlight sonata dancing without anyone to dance with. The dark haired man grabbed the girls hand.

"Well then you shall dance with me." He said with another smile as he lead her to the dance floor. She followed sheepishly as if she was nothing more than a doll. Slowly the started into a waltz and soon without realizing the songs changed. "This is not your home planet is it?" He asked directly.

"You shouldn't ask a girl something so absurd without asking her name or giving your own ." She said bluntly.

"Feisty." He said with a bit of playfulness behind his breath. "I'm The Doctor, and you are?"

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor."

The girls eyes wonder onto an older man who had entered the room. Quickly couples fled to the dance floor and began to dance. They blocked her view but she knew exactly where the man was and what he was doing. She let go of The Doctor's hand and step back. "I have an associate to talk with pardon." She said with a bow as she headed through the crowed of people and disappearing. Somehow though his eyes kept on her, every last moment she spent talking with the older man from the fake smiles and the slip of poison into his drink. Soon she had bid the man farewell and disappeared out onto a balcony of the old mans great estate. "You do realize you just killed on man?" He inquired her as she stood there staring up at all the bight stars in the sky. "Does it matter. He'll die happy, he's surrounded by many of his kind who respect him as their leader, no matter how many humans died by their hands under his rule." She said looking over her shoulder at him. "Also you must have a very sharp eye for detail to notice I did anything of the sort."

The Doctor stared at her as if she had just done the most horrid thing in the milky way. Somehow though he felt like she really didn't want to kill the man. "You never told me your name or your home planet." He said hoping it would give him reasoning not to be angry.

"Alice, Alice Down. Home planet is Earth. What did you think I was an alien?" "No you are one, I'm not an idiot." "Nope just a clever one, correct?"

He smiled that was the quickest reply he's ever gotten from her and one that seemed like it was actually her speaking and not a mask.

The girls eyes followed back into the dance hall as a scream was let out and the old man laid out on the floor. He was suffering from a heart attack one that he could not survive from no matter how hard the tried. A tear let out from the side of her eye and she quickly erased it with her hand."Ah there is my que to leave this place." The girl said disappearing into the night.

"Ah." The Doctor said just after she left. He found this girl very interesting. He felt like perusing her more than ever.

It was evening the next day and the news had covered the death of the man who died. A famous Politian they said. Alice didn't care he was on the list and that's all that mattered. She hung up a shining orb onto her giant pine tree that was already decorated with golds, reds, and greens. "There we go." She said smiling to herself as she watched the tree sparkle. "Oh so you can smile." A mans voice said cutting though. Just as quickly she had already thrown a warning shot with a knife. The Doctor stood there unfazed yet shaking on the inside with fear. Her eyes looked at him with a killing intent but her could see it wasn't real, it was only a way of protection. "This house is rather old and no one pays any mind to it. There is no pictures, not even upstairs. Where are your parents? I mean you have to be no more than what 17 or 18?" He said as he walked over to her with a smile. She didn't say a thing till he touched her forehead and she flinched back onto her tree. "Why does it matter to you? I make my living and that's all needed." She said in a defensively toned voice. "Plus I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Oh really how old?" He ask placing his forehead on hers staring straight into her eyes.

This was the first person who actually sent chills down her spine. She was so use to sending this waves towards other she completely forgot how it felt to feel this way, frightened. "For me to know and for you to leave." She said not backing down no matter how frighten she might be. She pulled another knife from the side of her sock and placed it close to her arm. "Why do you have so many knifes on you my god." He said as he back away.

Suddenly a loud boom shook the large household and the two fell over on top of each other.

"Moving a little too fast don't you think." The Doctor said with a wink of his eye as he looked down at her. He then quickly got up and looked around the event was interesting to him.

"Does that happen often around here, A big boom, falling and so on?" He asked helping Alice up off the floor. She dusted off her teal and black striped sweater dress and ignored him. She walked outside and looked up into the sky. "Alien battle ships, not very common in England. Thanks for asking." She said pointing up at the sky as snow flakes began to fall from the bottom of the air ship. It was quite queer snow from the bottom of a ship.

"Well then lets find out why they're visiting Earth with such a bang then." The Doctor said with a skipping step as he grabbed Alice's arm and drug her along for a new adventure.


	2. Snowy Beginnings Part 2

**As said in the first part, I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my words and made up insanity placed into the writing.**

**I would love Reviews on this seeing as how this is my first posted fanfiction. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>People rushed out into the street on after another gazing up at the sky in wonderment. They acted like it was the first time London had seen a spaceship in the air. Soon though and amber alert rang through the air and everyone rushed back inside as the coppers swept the streets forcing civilians back into their safe little homes away from any harm. There was a storm coming and it wasn't a good one.<p>

The spaceship disappeared after about 10 minutes in the sky but the snow was still falling onto the ground from gray clouds.

"Well that queer I didn't even get to see what kind of ship it was." He said with a wince of his eyes as he looked up.

"It's still there, just not in sight, it's still snowing. It didn't start snowing till the ship arrived in the air." Alice said as she looked up along with him. The Doctor looked over at her with a smile.

"Your fantastic, I really want to keep you."

"You're a little creepy, you know that right."

"I think I'm quite dashing thank you. Though I'm still not a ginger, I wanted to be ginger." He said rambling on almost to himself and to her.

"Well, lets go find out then. There was that big boom earlier. Booms means something landed and I think that cloud of smoke rising is related." The Doctor rambled on importantly dragging Alice along once again as if she was a rag doll.

They were only 20 feet away from a hoard of military surrounding a crater in the middle of London. Dust from the fall still surround the ship, clouding it in a hidden ball. The two stayed hidden in an alley way. This irritated The Doctor, he wanted to know what it was, what was it's purpose, why here on earth. Alice watched The Doctors face twist around in this irritation.

"You know considering the time frame, shouldn't the smoke fallen down by now, why is it still floating." She pounded aloud. This lit a light bulb in The Doctors head. He looked over at her a smiled from ear to ear and gave her a wink.

Just as The Doctor was about to exit the small dark path between two buildings when he noticed how quiet the area suddenly got. Almost as if everyone disappeared, in fact they all did, kind of. Nothing more than a ice statues of what should have been humans holding guns. Frozen solid to the bone.

"Oh well isn't that nice. I have a guess this aliens know the meaning of chill." Alice said bluntly as she looked around the corner with The Doctor. The man didn't answer he just stared in disdain of the event it was as if was like his own family had just been murdered in front of his eyes. Alice could feel it pulsing off of him. He released her hand and walk out from the alley way. "I'm and The Doctor, the defender of Earth I ask you step out from your pretty cloud of dust and state you business here in London." He shouted with furry in his voice as it echoed through the empty streets. A creek was heard and then foot steps leading towards The Doctor. The where people of ice, blue skin as if they suffered from hyperthermia, hair the color of fresh snow and breath that trickled with the cold breeze of winter. They had fangs though, sharp pointed fangs that dripped with a sort revengeful hunger.

Alice walked out the darkness to the Doctor and stood next to him. She knew who they were, she was the one who killed their leader at their party last night. Except they looked human then, not so much now. The Doctor looked over at Alice as if he could connect the dots that were wrote on her face.

"State your reasoning for attacking." He said once more this time it was not as much as a shout as before but still holding just as much power. The ice people looked him down the their eyes followed to Alice.

"We came for the girl, she caused our leaders death." One said with a ice bitten voice. Alice didn't even flitch, she had already figured this much. Though something ticked in her no one should have saw her, well except for the idiot next to her. What or who tipped them off.

"What's your proof on this?" She inquired with no hesitations. The ice people took a step back, they were not sure how to reply to this. They were told it was her by a person who hid in the shadows, someone they never got to see the face of.

"A man shrouded in darkness, hidden from our sight but we are sure he speaks true." The icy voice spoke again.

Alice had known quite a few of these characters so they gave her no lead.

"Well tell this man that he is wrong, I changed her poison before hand to a sleeping sedative. So she did nothing of the sort." The Doctor said in a stern tone.

"So the person who did kill you leader is no longer on this Earth, now leave." He continued.

Alice punched him in the arm hard.

"You bloke, I already told my boss I finished the job. He'll kill me if he found out about this." She whispered to him. He rubbed the spot that she punched him with. "You got a really good arm don't you now. Wait who's your boss." He said looking over at her with interest. The ice people shot a warning shot at their feet causing the ground to turn to ice.

"We do not appreciate being ignored. I'm sorry but we don't not agree with you, she was the last with our leader only leaving her as the murderer. With that Doctor, we ask that you hand over the girl or face the destruction of the Earth. " One said with a stern voice. "That was my father and I will not let this go.""Well you guys just don't play fair now do you." The Doctor said with a click of his voice. "I sadly have to inform you, you'll get -" Alice cut him off quickly. "I'll go as long as you leave this planet." Alice's voice was filled confidence. She winked at The doctor as if giving him warning that it's his job to save her before she has to do it herself. The Doctor grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear and she nodded. Slowly he let go of her hand as she walked over to the crowed of aliens. They placed hand cuffs around her wrist and pulled her along to the ship hidden in the dust.

"You'll need a lot more than cuffs to keep me down, sweet heart." She said as the door of the ship closed.


	3. Snowy Beginnings Part 3

**I own nothing but my words. Doctor who is owned by BBC and all that fun Jazz.  
>Reviews are much loved. Thank You.<br>Merry Christmas. **

* * *

><p>"Aren't you just a pretty drop of sugar, sacrificing your self for planet earth. After you slaughtered my husband." What only could be a women in a long blue and white dress said as her feet tapped while making circles around Alice. They had her on her knees waiting for her judgment by the queen.<p>

"I didn't slaughter him, thank you. My only job was to slip a poison in that would cause a fatal heart attack. I never do more than I'm told, unless needed." Alice replied staring the queen directly in the face.

"Who is this person the one who gives you orders? Is it that man who calls himself The Doctor?"

"No frankly I met that man last night and now he won't leave me alone. I think it's my pretty face, wouldn't you agree. Plus I don't know who gives me orders, they just arrive on a card with information and that's the end of it."

"So you obey a man without a face like a dog." The Queen questioned her wings fluttering in a gust of chilled wind. "Cat thank you. On another note you buy stuff only on the sales pitch of power and never the side effects." Alice shot back with a smug smile. The queens face twisted with rage and astonishment. Her mind couldn't grasp the fact that the girl knew. "Well any who it should be about time me to leave." Alice's cuffs dropped to the floor and she pressed her wrist. Vanishing into air she arrived into another part of the ship. It was quiet and empty for now soon troops will be flooding hallways in search of her. Small partials of light began to gather in front of Alice forming a silhouette of a person. After a few seconds the doctor appeared in front of Alice in full form and holding a ginger color cat with a longer than normal tail.

"See you met my cat." Alice said petting the small animal."More like it found me." He said looking down at it. "So what do you know about why they are attacking the Earth. Eisfee are normally rather peaceful not well vengeful and invaders."

"Don't worry about why, just know the Queen and most likely the whole royal family is tainted and only has a brilliant taste for human blood." Alice replied taking her cat as traveling down the hallway.

"Well know I want to know. Why human blood. What do you mean by tainted. You're hiding something aren't you." He rambled on as she ignored him. Alice knew exactly where she was going and how long she had till she got there.

"You have a bad habit of not telling people a thing don't you. Where are we going?" The Doctor went on.

" I have a bone to pick with the queen." The sight of some guards came into view and Alice let her cat go.

"Follow my cat he'll take you to the where you need to be. I'll take out all the guards." Alice said while putting her hair into a pony tail. "I think this is the first time I've been told what to do." The Doctor said in shock.

"Bonzi." Alice shouted as she took down two of the icy guards.

The Doctor watch her take out the first group of guards. To him it seemed almost like she was dancing, a happy dance at that. She seemed like she was really enjoying. The small happy dance at the end of beating all of the guards just confirmed it. The Doctor laughed then heading on his way following the cat. He found it weird that he was following a cat, much more that the cat knew where it was going around the ship. He watched as the cat stood at one of the doors waiting on him, then began to scratch it as if he wanted into the room.

The Doctor studied the door and realized where the cat had taken him. The control room. He took out a slender metal device and pointed it at the doors lock and a bright blue light blinked on at the end and the door slid open. Just as it did all the guards stood in shock as the Doctor waltzed in.

"Hello there gentle folk. At least I hope your gentle." The Doctor said with a smile and the cat at his feet. The cat grinned as if he was ready to attack. The guards were just about to attack when a mist of gas flooded the room. The Doctor quickly covered his mouth unlike the guards who all fell to the floor. He looked down at the cat only to see it sitting there looking up at him.

"Are you the one who did that?" He questioned but the just ignored it. His brown eyes looked up at the screens to see what seemed to be a frozen Earth. Britain, Africa, America, everywhere frozen ice.

"Ah I see why she sent me here." He said putting his glasses on. He sat down in a chair and got to work saving the Earth from a new ice age.


	4. Snowy Beginnings Part 4

**Merry Christmas.  
>I own nothing but my words that are typed out on this screen.<br>Doctor Who is owned by BBC.  
>Lovely People they are.<br>Reviews would be nice.**

* * *

><p>Alice's hair was being pulled by the frosty hands of the Queen. Alice's mission almost seemed as if it failed. She could die at any moment being in this woman's hands yet some how it unfazed her.<p>

"I'll ask you again who sold you the blood?" Alice pressed on.

"You know I use to be just as feisty and daring as you." The Queen went on as if she was about to tell her life story. "Till you took an arrow to the knee, that's quite nice and all but I don't care. Tell me who sold you the blood." Alice's words were sharp and direct. The Queen was in shock. She couldn't figure out why this blood was so important to the girl, why it mattered in the girls heart so much to know. Unless the girl was of the same kind. The Queen ran her sharp nails across Alice's cheek causing silver blood to trickle from the cut. The queen's eyes sparkled, she found what to humans would be gold.

"Oh you are a cube of sugar, very good sugar at that." The Queen said with a bit of a hiss as she licked the blood off of her pale white cheek. A knife slide down the long sleeves of Alice's dress and into her hand. She quickly swung around cutting the queens hand half off. The almost severed hand dangled from her arm while sparkly blood blue ran from the wound all over the floor. The Queen screamed in agony as she collapsed onto the floor into a rolling pain.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Alice asked as she hovered over the crying queen. She wiped her cheek of the Queen's saliva. Slowly the wound began to heal with a shining light. The Queen went into a laughing fit over this anomaly.

"Well bull shark, that was not apart of what little of a plan I had." Alice spoke with a pouting undertone. The Queen stood to her feet with a bit of a wobble from lost blood.

"You retched little girl. Oh dare you cut off my precious hand." She shouted in furry as she ripped off the remanding of the hand and threw it to the side. Alice cringed at the sight, not exactly anyone's cup of tea.

Just then the ship began to shake violently and the two women fell to their knees.

"What did you do to my ship." The Queen raged and just at that moment The Doctor ran in to the room.

"Ah nice to see you two are getting along quite nicely." He said taking note of the severed hand and the cut mark on Alice's cheek as well as all the bruises from the two fighting. He laughed a little.

"I thought you said if you had the girl you would spare the Earth." The Doctor went on this time in a serious voice. The rocking of the ship had stopped by now and the two females were at their feet.

"Oh like she's let a whole herd of walking blood donors go." Alice said bluntly. The Doctors face twisted into confusion.

"Shut up you little brat." The Queen shot back in anger.

"What did you do to my ship." "I just re wired your little ice beam into a giant defroster and it is currently defrosting the Earth quite nicely. Though unfortunately it's kind of heating up the ship a bit." The Doctor said with a smile as he watched the queen freak out about the heating up the ship part.

"As well I also set a self destruct method onto the main frame set to go off about 10 seconds after Alice's trust little ginger kitty pushes the button." He went on as if it was nothing. "You'll blow up everyone on this ship-"

"Including ourselves." The Doctor and Alice butted in at the same time in the same tone of voice as they stared her down. The Queen took a step back in disbelief.

"You can leave this planet or die now." The Doctor said sternly with every thought of getting Alice out there before the ten seconds if it came down to it. He Didn't want to take the risk of letting someone die along with this. The Queen paced the floor as if to ponder on the thought but the blood lust ran through her veins just as it did her husband causing her thoughts to only be set on one thing. Death, destruction, and the taste blood.

She lunged at the two with the furry of an erupting volcano. The Doctor rushed over and pushed Alice out of the way while slipping the transport device he use earlier into her pocket. The Queen quickly turn direction once again and headed after them. Alice made a quick and clean cut through her throat and her head fell to the floor.

"Well that's kind of gross." The Doctor said looking at the head and body on the floor. "Yeah see that won't hold very long. Let's go." Alice said this time grabbing his hand and running down the halls. She quickly entered the control room and looked up at the screens. All of Earth had been set correctly and her cat sat there patiently waiting for orders. Alice pulled the transporter out of her pocket and looked over at man in a trench coat. "Doctor I understand you concern but I have my own. This one was for you to use." She said slyly as she placed it back into his hand.

"Now then." She pressed the button for the self destruct and then activated all of the transports and in seconds they were down in Alice's house hold and up above snow began to fall followed by a wave of red flames.


	5. Snowy Beginnings Part 5

**Final part of Snowy Beginnings.  
>Trust me they'll be more.<br>I get bored alot and this fills that place.  
>Merry Christmas.<br>I own nothing but my words.  
>BBC owns Doctor Who.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that a blast before Christmas?" The Doctor asked as he sat down in a chair. Alice sat back on the couch across from him and just looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Her cat came and sat on her lap purring happily that they made it out in on piece. The Doctor stood up once more and sat down next to her and touched the cut on her cheek. "Where is your first aid kit, I'll clean that up for you." He said with a smile as if he kind of pitied her for a second.<p>

"In the kitchen. It should just be on the counter." She said with a bit of a blush across her face. Even though she had spent many years alone in the old house she still had emotions of a normal girl. The doctor came back and opened up the kit and sat down next the her once again. He opened the kit and started disinfecting her wound. "At least tell me what happened to your parents." He said looking at her in the eyes as if to mesmerize her. "Or your age, or both. Both sounds nice. I like the thought of both." Alice chuckled. "Oh god she can laughed." He exclaimed. "Of course I can. I'm not a cold hearted bloke thank you." She replied as she petted the cat on her lap. "My parents are dead. I think that's all you should know for now." The atmosphere dropped quickly with those words floating in the air. The Doctor eyes moved away from hers as if the moment was now awkward. Alice laughed. "Here I'll show you my age instead." Alice got off the couch she hoped this would change the mood. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a room upstairs. It was filled with painted flowers, some faded as if they had been there for ages and other freshly painted. Each flowers was a different kind, style, and color leaving a brilliant arrangement on walls of a round room. The moon light came into the room from the sun dome a filled the room with a silver light. "18 is not even nearly close now is it." She laughed tracing her finger over on of the flowers. The Doctors eyes went around the room in amazement. To him the room was amazing. "Wait, how could you be this old? There has to be about 600 of them on this wall." He said looking over at her with a confused and baffled look on his face. "Born in the year 1411, the start of the 100 year war. I'm not human of course but nor are you." Alice said with a smile. The Doctor stood there for a second as a smile made it's way on to his face, he felt like he had just hit the jackpot on interesting things in the universe.

The two then spent the rest of the evening talking about the reaches of the universe till Alice feel asleep on the couch. Her body rested against his as she dreamed through the rest of Christmas eve in wishes of being able to keep this friend. The Doctors chocolate eyes laid on the image of the girl sleeping soundly, she seemed almost like a child in his eyes."Your thinking about taking my master away aren't you." The cat said in a human langue. The Doctor took a double take before even being about to reply. Slowly the thought of stranger things filled his mind and this seemed rather normal.

"Only if she wants to." He pouted at the fact the cat saw his plan. "You better take care of her then. She's a lonely girl, Alice. She's spent 600 years here in this house pretty much alone. Not aloud to talk to anyone in fear of them having to age to death in front of her. Her only time in the outside world is as you have seen. A simple hit man for a man in shadows." The cat went on as if he was an old man who's been watching her all of his life. The Doctor only nodded in reply as if now he'd have to rethink his offer to take her all over the universe. He slowly got up letting Alice lay down on the couch then left without a word.


	6. The Blue Box and The Flower

**I do not own Doctor Who BBC does. **

**I only own my words that are typed.**

* * *

><p>Alice laid on her couch as if what happened on Christmas eve was nothing but a dream. A dream that felt so close to being real but there was no sign of it being such other than the band aid on her cheek. She twiddled her thumbs as her eyes traced the ceiling. Christmas had already come and pass and New years was well on its way. Another empty year almost come to pass in a large empty house hold for 601 years. Alice jumped up and dragged herself off of the couch.<p>

"Alright daily routine then." She said to herself slapping her cheeks leaving them a rose red for a few seconds. She traveled into the kitchen and did what little dishes there were then carried onto the rest of the house that began to gather dust. The pale girl then did her normal training to make sure she never lost edge. Finally just normal relaxation. Alice laid on her bed flipping through the pages of her book silently till her eyes started to close on their own. She laid there her head resting on the inked page filled with old words of writers long and dead but spirit still living within their typed words, sound asleep only to be awakened by a strange sound to be described as bad engine trying to start. Wind from an appearing image blew papers everywhere in her room causing her sight of the arrive object to be in and out. The sound stop and the wind died down to revile a blue police box sitting in the middle of her room and her face in utter shock of what to do. Slowly the door to the box opened and a light shined through blinding her.

"Why hello there again, Alice." A familiar voice said from within the light. Alice practically fell off her bed in disbelief.

"Oh god, what are you doing here." These were the only words that she was about to get out of her mouth at the moment.

"You don't sound very happy to see me." The Doctor said closing the door of the blue box. "That's beside the point. I thought you were just a dream." She shouted in confusion. The Doctor stopped for a second.

"Why wouldn't I be real?" He asked touching the band aid on her cheek.

"Well just because." She said sitting down on her bed in a pout. She crossed her arms and looked away from him in anger. He chuckled, she acted just like a child sometimes.

"So I'm guessing you wouldn't want to leave with me to a world of adventure from this empty house." The Doctor said walking back over to the big blue door. Alice threw a suitcase at him.

"Now your stuck with me." She said slyly as she got to her feet and walked over. The Doctor rubbed his back where the bag hit him with a smile. He noticed the cat waiting by the door and he winked at him in a sign of okay.


	7. The Blue Box and The Flower Part 2

**Doctor who is owned by BBC and jazz like that.  
>I actually had fun writing this chapter. I guess just the concept of it all.<br>Would love reviews. **

* * *

><p>Alice popped around the inside of the TARDIS as if she was a curious kitten, looking at every little thing as if it was a shiny new toy with a hole bunch of gizmos inside. She grabbed onto The doctor's arm as he stood next to the control panels.<p>

"So what is this contraption. It's bigger on the inside and it has a lot of buttons. Buttons means it does something and by then number of them I'd say it does something cool." Alice a smile fixed on her face showing her curiosity.

"It's the TARDIS. Describe a time and place and I'll take you there.." He said with a smile in return. He enjoyed watching her going around the TARDIS as if it was some form of wonderland to her. Alice's eyes shined then faded into thought. The difficulty of the choice.

"Did I mention it travels through time and space." The Doctor added. Alice perked up she had made a choice, a simple sweet choice.

"Flowers." She said twirling around. Alice loved flowers thanks to her mother. Her mother tended to her on flowers all the time while she was alive and had Alice help all the time. Alice managed to learn every name for a flower, nick name and scientific because of it. The Doctor smiled and gave a wink.

"I know just the planet and at just the time." He said as he got to work pulling levers, pushing buttons, spinning object and cranking things. The TARDIS began to make the noise of a starting engine again and the center of the control panel began to move in an upward and downward motion. Slowly the TARDIS began to disappear from her room and into the time stream of space.

A faded image of a rectangular shape formed in a field filled with white flowers that expanded from one horizon to another. The image finally was of a big blue telephone box in a sea of white. The doctor practically skipped to the door of the TARDIS.

"We are say a million years into the future, 6 billion light years away from the Earth. Welcome to Domukwiaty." He said as he opened the door slowly to build up the anticipation. The two of them walked out of the blue door together into a field of flowers.

"There are so many of them." Alice said as she twirled through them happily her boots laces wrapping around her when she stopped.

"Yeah, this is their planets honorary flower. They grow them everywhere. Actually today should be their big parade to celebrate they birth of the planet. I just wished a parked closer, looks like we have a bit of a walk." He said looking around.

"That or everyone is just not around." His eyes squinted as he looked around. It was silent, a dead silence on a planet that was normally filled with playfulness and laughter and most of all peace, was now silence.

"Sorry Alice-" He started.

"This is interesting, a lot better then a parade." She finished as she walked towards a yellow bricked road. The doctor was excited this was quiet a feisty little companion. Literally on the little part, Alice was kind of on the short side. Alice's bird cage necklace swished back and forth as she marched down the road. Looking at all the flowers on either side it was wonderful as if it was a dream, a place hidden in time. There was no place this on Earth; endless amounts of nature. Everywhere on Earth you ran into what could only be marked by humans, survival. Something far off in the distance stirred in the fields slowly climbing it's way out of the white sea and making it's way to the yellow road. The Doctor and Alice took sight and ran towards it together. It was what seemed to be a mangled piece of planet with a green liquid oozing from wounds that took the form of bite marks. The Doctor went next to it's side while Alice stayed a few steps back, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew exactly what it meant.

"What happened to you, who did this." The doctor said in a panic. He did a scan quickly with his sonic screwdriver.

"His life signs are fading." Slowly the aliens hand pointed towards a giant emerald city and with his last few breathes spoke.

"Sa- save, save the survivors from Th- the, the O- o- oz." Then he faded into soil right there on the spot. The Doctor stood to his feet and looked over at Alice who's face had turned paler then it already was.

"Seems like something is bubbling." He said with a face of discontentment and thought.


	8. The Blue Box and The Flower Part 3

**Doctor who owned by BBC. I own my own words and characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The good that just won't come out of me." Alice whispered under her breath are the saw the sight of a city of devastation. There was nothing but bodies on the ground and monsters attacking them as if they were beast. Attacking their on kind and enjoying every last moment of it. Alice looked away towards the field of flowers, the pure white field that was like a gleaming beacon of hope that would soon be painted with blood if they didn't stop the madness below. The Doctor took a deep breath and looked over at Alice.<p>

"We can leave if you wish just tell me if you want to." He said with a seriousness in his breath.

"No we ill help the ones who are safe. That's what I must do." She turned around with a hard look on her face as she stared deep into the city. "And I'm sure you'll stop me but the ones infected will die at my hand, that's the most I can do for them." She said with a deep swallow as if trying to hold back something. The Doctor was about to speak but for some reason he had a feeling she was right, as if she knew exactly what was causing it.

"Alright but when we finish this you have to tell me everything you know." He said as he reached for her hand. She grabbed his with a playful smile.

"Then you better make sure I come out alive." She said with a wink and the two headed down to the city filled with what seemed to be the walking dead of flower people. The two stayed hidden through the shadows that filled the streets, from alley ways to trash cans. Watching from all corners as they made their way pass the hordes and hordes of lifeless blood covered natives roamed the streets looking for the next bite to eat.

"Now he said to save the survivors, but where would they be in this giant city." Alice asked The Doctor as the two crouched down behind a blue transporter.

"I would say that person might be of use on that." He said pointing to a child looking around from a what could only be a sewer hole. The moment the kid saw the two he waved them over to the hole and he meant for them to be quick. The two rushed over there hand in hand and made their way quickly down the small tunnel closing the lid behind them.

"Who are you?" Alice and the Doctor asked at the same time.

"More like who are you and how did you even get here?" The boy asked.

"Ah right, this is Alice and I'm the Doctor. We got here by a ship of mine." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long ago did this happen?" He asked. The kid just motioned for them to follow him that was it. The group made their way through a system of tunnels all the way to a round room filled with lost survivors living the best way they could under ground. Though many of them seemed very weak as if they were running out of energy or withered plants.

"They're all dying. They need sun light to live. When need to solve this quick." The Doctor said as he looked around. Alice nodded in agreement even she could see this. The place was very depressing. A old lass came up to them slowly.

"Are you two offering to help." She said in a deep wise voice.

"Yeah if you have some weapons, I kind of don't have enough this time. Rare really." Alice said with a bit of a smile. Unfortunately killing was one of the thing Alice did best and se enjoyed every last minute of the trill just not the truth.

"And I'll need to know everything else. When this started, how and anything else important." The Doctor added quick.

"Well then seems like we have the start of some fun then." Alice said with a click of her tongue in excitement.

"I love it when you talk like that." The Doctor said. Quickly the two gained everything the needed but weapons. The planet people had all the information just not weapons, they _were _peaceful race.

"I think I can take care of it with just a my guns and knives Doctor. All we need to do is make it to the big green tower." Alice patted him on his shoulder her head barely even reached his shoulders as it was.

"I will make sure we make it out alive." He said reassuring her. She smiled.

"Oh I know you will because if we don't I'll be sure to be the one to kill you." and with a wink of her eye the two traveled to the surface once again this time with only on goal get to the tower.

"Now according to them these ones in the city are just mindless zombies with nothing more than instinct but in the tower they have both instinct and an intelligence." The Doctor said with a deep swallow as the Zombies gathered around them.

"Brilliant, sounds like my kind of fight." Alice said with a smile as she held her gun in hand ready for combat. "It's two against a whole zombie horde now won't this be fun." The Doctor said with a bit of fear behind his voice.


	9. The Blue Box and The Flower Part 4

**Don't own Doctor Who just my stories lalala, hello and all that jazz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright about a 100 zombies later, I'm out of bullets, my blades are dull and we barely made it to the front door. I think we're doing good." Alice said as she backed up against the wall holding onto the big hand of the Doctor's her hand fit perfectly into it.<p>

"We still have time to make up a plan as we go." He said fiddling with his sonic screwdriver as he set it to open the front door. Alice laughed, she knew they didn't have much of a plan and it was just brilliant in her mind. The two of them both fell into the front door of the tower and they quickly shut it and locked the door once again.

"Well then, big spooky dark tower that's empty so far, Zombies everywhere on a planet of flower power. This would make a really good movie." Alice joked as the two traveled on. She was actually scared of what was going to happen next, her heart was beating off the chart and adrenaline was pulsing through her blood. A cold breeze ran across her bare skin. Temperature in the building was dropping as the got higher.

"Good one, we'll be sure to pitch that one to the Hollywood producers when we get back." The Doctor joked back. He looked around hoping not to run into another one of the fallen victims of this dreaded evil that tainted this land. His mind was trickling with ideals and thoughts that he barely had room to notice how silent it was in the tower and the smell of blood the wafted in from the room ahead.

"Alice, those people aren't really undead are they. What are they?" The Doctor inquired.

"Well not actually undead, they're alive just over taken. Tainted and they'll never be the same. They took a drug that shouldn't be known." Her voice was distant and cold as if she was recalling the past. The Doctor stared at her face that seemed so lost in though and anger over this. He touched her cheek and she snapped back into reality.

"I will stop this madness if it's the last thing I do." She said with determination in her eyes.

The Doctor and Alice stood at either side of the entry way of the top room. The smell of blood was so thick that it was hard to ignore. A voice was coming from the inside, a loud booming voice. "There is a girl on the planet. You'll want her, well her blood." A smaller voice said in a hush tone but still loud enough that the two could hear it. It was almost as if he wanted them too. "Then I shall find her, I want more." The loud one shouted. "Then find her you shall." The other said with almost a snicker as if he had something planed. Alice knew this voice, she had heard it before on the night that she could never forget. That voice fueled a deep fire in her a fire so strong that she went barging through the doors with an unstoppable rage. It was to late the man had already disappeared into nothing more than smoke and she was left in a room filled with rotting bodies and an image of a giant head. "Ali-" The Doctor shouted to stop her but he had stopped dead sentence. All the beast in the room were frozen still at her wake. Almost as if they knew who she was and could smell her from the core of what ever kept her alive. It was almost like she was their master. He followed her in what could only be a strut to a victory plate. As if he had just figured something important out. Everything made sense. "You can destroy your own people, but you can't attack one small little lass?" The Doctor questioned.

"Why?" He raised and eyebrow in full attention. Alice only started deeply at the giant rotting head floating hologram.

"How could we. She is our power. She is apart of universe as the universe is apart of her. " They all spoke in unison as if they were all connected. The Doctor's face twisted around for a loop.

"Okay and that means."

"No of course their not going to, the know what I am. They no that what they want runs in me." Alice said as her eyes left the head. She turn towards the Doctor and she smiled.

"You see, you ran into the wrong kind of girl. I have a lot of people after me and a lot of secrets." She started.

"I'd-" "It might a little to late to be saying that Alice." The Doctor cut in.

"Now lets save Domukwiaty from The Great OZ and enjoy the flowers here." He said with a smile.

"This is touching and all but I just want what's inside of the girl. Seize them. Kill the man keep the girl." The booming voice shouted from above as if he was some sort of god. Alice nodded at the Doctor with a smile and the both knew what to do at that second.

"Plan B?" Alice said.

"Plan B." The Doctor said nodding with a smile.

"We don't even have a plan B do we."

"Not yet." The two laughed the only way to crazy people in the worst predicament could. Alice pulled out a small little orb from her pocket.

"Good I always have a plan C then." She said smashing it against her finger tips. A large flash filled the room and then made it's way into the city and eventually the whole planet was engulfed in a white shining light.


	10. The Blue Box and The Flower Part 5

**Part 5**

"Your not suppose to have a plan Alice, it kills the fun of it."

The Doctor said with a smile as they both laid on the floor next to each other laughing. They were staring up at the beautiful blue sky above them through a giant hole in the ceiling.

"I'm sorry just figured I'd not die by zombies." Alice shot back.

"How did we even survive a matter blast anyways, we should have died along with everything else on the surface." The Doctor said ending the laughter.

"I modified one of my matter bombs a long time ago to only to attack anything made of rotting meat. We are by definition still pretty lively meat. Though it most likely gave you body quite a good cleaning of all the dead skin cells." Alice explained as if she was a genius of some kind.

"Ah makes sense, that brilliant though. You'll have to teach that trick to me sometime." The two grabbed each others hands as the just laid their resting. Alice closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and by time she realized it the sky had gone dark and the three moons had already rose high into the sky.

"Oh good your up, the Bialykwiats were worried. The wanted to thank the people who saved them." The Doctor said standing over her with a cup in his hand. Alice was in a nice hospital bed with a heart meter hooked up to her and all the other works monitoring her.

"Ah sorry I must have fallen asleep. How long has it been?" She asked.

"Oh about three months." The Doctor said handing her the cup.

"What?" She asked. "Only kidding it's only been about two hours." He said with a smile.

"I hate you." Alice said taking the cup and drinking the water in it.

The two walked down the road once again this time not looking for danger. The flowers glowed within the moons' light as they sent off shining pollen that looked like little fire flies dancing about in the sky.

"I like these flowers they know how to set a mood." The Doctor said with a smile. Alice just stared at the small particles flying off into the wind to pollinate other flowers around the globe. The two were holding hands as they walked down this road once again. Two lonely travelers with hidden mysteries locked up inside their selves walking hand in hand.

"It's a lovely evening yes." Alice finally spoke up as she smiled up at one of the moons.

"You know if your not ready to tell me whats going on I can wait." The Doctor spoke softly to her. Alice looked over at him for a second then looked away. She really did have a problem with telling him just a little tiny bit of her he stopped and squinted a bit.

"About only five minutes, yeah that's about all the time I can do of waiting. " Alice punched him in the arm pretty hard that she was sure it will bruise.

"Ouch, what was that for." He said holding his shoulder.

"For being an ass." Alice said to him in an angry tone. She twirled around on her heels and faced him. "I'll tell you but you have to agree to trust me." Alice said quickly. Then she turned back around and ran towards the TARDIS leaving the Doctor behind.

"Really did pick up an interesting one didn't I." The Doctor said before walking to the TARDIS.


	11. The Blue Box and The Flower Part 6

Alice waited next to the TARDIS staring up at the three moons as glowing gold orbs covered the sky prancing around through the wind traveling on across the planet to new places for unexplored adventures that only a tiny piece of pollen could experience. Thoughts raced through her headed as to were to start on the secrets hidden deep inside her heart. Her whole existence was meant to be nothing more than a secret but she yearned for the adventures that laid awake in front of her. The Doctor finally made it to the TARDIS and stood next to her looking up at the same direction.

"You know if we could look pass the middle moon and kept going Earth would be there just as a small little blur dot barely visible even by the strongest of telescopes on earth." The doctor said trying to make conversation.

"When I was younger there was three of us. Well plus their parents and my own. All three of us had a bind that kept us together no matter the situation. Which is perfectly normal for our race of people. More or less, I guess for what I know at least."

"Well that sounds like a common thing with some races." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not exactly, little more complicated. We allot the cosmic energy throughout space and time and we need to have three people within a coven to keep balance and so everything is unbiased as well as keeping one from doing all the work for various of reasons."

"Wait what race are you. I've only heard of one race that was said to do that but they are just stories throughout the universe. An ancient race." The doctor said as if in disbelief.

"Cosmic Lovers." They both said at the same time. One of the Doctor's eyebrows raised.

"No. Nooo." He said as if he was finally connecting the dots.

"Your race went into hiding only leaving it to where they were nothing more then stories of an ideal of how things are made in the universe. Why though, they would be such a great race. Well they are. How did they do it though." The Doctor rambled on as his hands were placed on Alice's shoulders with a face of utter happiness mixed with deep thought.

" It was for protection of the universe as you can tell. With great power comes great reasonability, as they say. Our blood is where our power is held. When consumed by others, well you've seen the effects. After just a first try it's addicting and dangerous. For a normal brain that's only wish is to be happy you'll just turn into a blood hungry mindless rotting beast. For those who want power it's the same but the have a control over their mind and actions." Alice explained her races reasoning behind pretending to be nothing more then a campfire tale for fun. Her people only wanted to protect everything else from destruction and keep it growing even if it meant throwing away everything no matter how proud they were of a race.

"We traveled to Earth and changed into humanoid bodies. Forever to stay in the shadows because of this we ended up being a twilighted race." "This is great, just brilliant. This is the best Christmas present every." The Doctor went on as if her was a small child with a new bike that was sure to make all his friends jealous. Then he looked over at her with a serious look as if he had just realized something important.

"Wait you said at the beginning that there has to be three of you. Your house only had that cat that can talk as a living presence. Where are the other two?" The Doctor questioned. Alice looked away as if she didn't want to talk about it but somewhere she knew he would be the only help in this cause.

"They're alive. See they were taken away when they were young when their parents died and I get to work for the man who said he knows of there location. I know nothing about him and he has yet to tell me anything but who to kill and how." Her voice was shaking a little as if in frustration and fear of something. The Doctor stayed silent for a minute or two watching the world around them carry on without even a sense of pity. The doctor petted her head and held onto a small amount of her pale color blond hair and looked at her with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes that she had seen when they first met.

"Well then the cat wasn't lying but I made my choice. That means will be tracking down two people, a boss and who ever is selling your friends blood." He smiled as he opened up the TARDIS in joy from all this information now stored in his brain. Alice was in shock she was surprised he decided to even believe her much less take on her own burdens. The Doctor popped his head out of the TARDIS door.

"Are you coming?" He said sounding chipper even though in the back of his mind he was thinking about how he was going to figure all this out. It was actually a lot to handle for only one time lord but then again he was the Doctor. He was the man who stopped the Daleks more than enough times he could handle and for drug lords. Alice smiled sweetly at the Doctor as in thanks and skipped on into the TARDIS ready for their next adventure.


	12. Mad Maze

**I do not own Doctor Who, BBC does.  
>Sorry, school just started, I'll try to update at least two parts a week. If homework doesn't murder me first.<strong>

* * *

><p>The two walked inside of the TARDIS in a laughing fit almost causing them to lose air supplies.<p>

"Did you see the look on that guys face the moment you said that." The Doctor joked. Alice just nodded still laughing. The two seemed to be having a great time traveling through time and space without a care in the world. "Alright where to next?" The Doctor asked excitingly as he enjoyed his self. "Somewhere warm, warm is good." Alice said as she sat with her legs dangling from the edge of the leather covered seat by the control panel.

"Right then allons-y!" He shouted as he started to fiddle with the control panel at a rapid pace. The TARDIS began to shake and rattle on take off and continued till a giant jerk pushed the two onto their backs. They laughed a little as the just laid their looking up at the ceiling of the TARDIS with smiles on their faces. The two calmed down and rose to their feet still smiling as it the world was sunny and rainbows were always in the sky. The Doctor jumped over to the door in excitement. "I welcome you to Rio in the 3068." He opened up the door only to reveal a endless scene of darkness. Alice pointed out the door only to show him his mistake. The Doctor turned around and looked out the door. "What?" He asked himself as he walked out with Alice following foot. The two looked around with the light from the TARDIS and from what they could till they were in a hallway with endless hallways.

Suddenly the TARDIS' doors slammed shut and started up. The Doctor ran to it and tried opening it before it disappeared but it refused to open. The Doctor turned to Alice after the TARDIS disappeared with a face of confusion and anger only to find that she had disappeared into thin air as well. "Alice? Alice?" The doctor said shifting his hands in his pockets pulling out trinkets and toys till he found a torch. He flashed it around to find just an empty hallway. "Alice!" He shouted only to get his echo in reply.

Alice felt queasy and disoriented as she felt around only to find two walls and endless darkness. "Doctor, where are you I can't see." "Doctor this isn't funny, I thought we were going to Rio." Alice's only reply was silence. Alice felt it deep inside her, she was alone in this endless darkness with no clue of where she was.

The Doctor smelt a very familiar sent in the air; metal. "Oh my god, they've been transported. To where though." The Doctor said flashing his torch down both directions. He raced in one direction only on the clue of the metal smell. After a few feet he hit a dead end or to him what seemed like a dead end. He felt around on the wall and found a small portion the pressed in wards. "Ah nothing like a fake wall." The doctor said with a slight huff of breath. "Alice?" He asked as he flashed his light through the opening into a small hallway. "Who's there?" Someone replied within the far darkness.

Alice ran her fingers across the hallway walls to find her way around. She felt like she was going through an endless maze and no one was there to hold her hand. A slight breeze rushed down the hall and tickled Alice's neck with an echo off foot steps. She could feel the presence of a person but she couldn't see them. "Hello, is anyone there?" She asked. The foot steps stopped, back tacked and stopped next to her grabbing her arm. "Hello." A sense of flirtation filled the mans voice as if he was incoherently hitting on Alice. "Who the blood hell are you?" Alice said in bewilderment. She'd never heard this voice before and was not going to take any chances in the darkness to trust a person.


	13. Mad Maze part 2

**BBC owns Doctor Who and all it's brilliant Charters. I own my stories.**

**Sorry for it being a bit late, school is such a pain sometimes.**

* * *

><p>"Doctor? Is that you?" A familiar voice rang through the darkness. Slowly a shape of two bodies came into the light of the torch. The Doctor's face was turned from shock to happiness at the sigh of seeing his old companions.<p>

"Martha, Mickey, what are you chaps doing here?" His voice filled with happiness as he walked over to hug the two. The his face went serious and his thoughts jumbled through his head. Martha and Mickey knew that face all too well.

"What's going on Doctor?" They both asked at the same time, Mickey's face more worried then Martha's.

"Ah nothing yet, how'd did you to make it here?" Asked The Doctor quickly changing the topic for information. Martha and Mickey looked at each other. "We were at a shop down in London eating fish and chips while catching up with Jack and when we went to leave the next thing we know were here." Martha started.

"Then we turned around for a second and Jack vanished." Mickey finished.

"Hmm same with us." The Doctor said in a distant voice.

Martha and Mickey thoughts wondered for a second, him and the TARDIS or him and another companion. The two thought nothing of it at the moment the concern now turned to the flickering of a light down at the end of the hall behind them. The sound from the light echoed through the hall as if a buzzing swarm of bees where heading towards them. A brisk shadow was cast on the wall and the group ran down to catch what every the shadow might have been but it had already left with no trace of to where.

"Seems like trouble is just around the corner." Martha said looking at the wall.

"Don't follow the Rabbit." The Doctor read the deep red words aloud that covered the wall. He looked over at Mickey and Martha with a one eyebrow raised as a rush of mystery filled his body that soon came with worry for all the people they know of who are here.

"Well that's a first. I'm Captain Jack." The man said introducing himself. Alice continued on walking. Jack naturally followed flashing a light to show her where she was walking. She turned to him and tried to snatch the torch from his hand but he raised it out of her reach.

"Your pretty short." He said with a small chuckle as he waved the flashlight in the air as if to mock her. Alice swiftly took him down and took the torch with ease with a smirk on her face.

"Alice, never mock me sir." She said looking over Jack as he laid on his back with a look of confusion.

"You may follow if you wish. Also I'm holding the light." She said as she walked down the hallway faster than before. Jack got on to his feet and followed her heel for heel. His mind was racing as to how could such a small girl could take him down so easily, he had to be at least three times her weight.

"How did you end up here?" He asked to start a conversation with her.

"I was traveling with someone. We were going to Rio. Next thing we knew, we were here. Then we got separated." Alice said it rather briefly not giving any important details away.

"Oh are you traveling with your boyfriend?" Jack asked with a smiled as he stood next to her. Alice's face turned a slight pink as she shook her head no. Just as she did she caught a small white figure in the corner of her eye. A rabbit.

"Did you see it? The white rabbit." Alice jumped with interest. Jack looked in the direction she was looking at nothing but an empty area with a flickering light. Alice quickly followed down the hall in a mad rush to catch the rabbit as the curiosity of why the rabbit was even there burned in like a fire. Jack followed in her foot steps only to stop a few feet after.

"Don't follow the rabbit." He read the red letters to himself the he looked in the direction that Alice ran with a shocked look then took off after her.


	14. Mad Maze part 3

**BBC owns Doctor who. **

* * *

><p>Alice high tailed the small white rabbit as it hopped away as fast as it could. She could hear Jack's footsteps not far away but she couldn't hear what he was shouting. All she knew was that the rabbit felt important or as if it was made important. Jack's breaths got shorter he felt like he's been running forever on full speed. He runs a lot but for some reason it was getting hard to breath in the his eyes began to get heavy and his feet started to stop. He collapsed only to hear the ringing of a small girls laugh and the sound of footsteps.<p>

Martha turned around when she heard a sudden thump.

"Doctor did you hear that?"

The doctor stopped and turned.

" Yes, it was a sudden thump." He looked over in the direction that the noise came from with an eyebrow raised. Then took off ruining in that direction. The three of then chased the echo of the noise and came across a person laying on the floor.

" Jack?" Martha and Mickey both with worry in their voices. The doctor looked at him and smiled. Jack began to come around with groggy eyes as he searched for the faces above him.

"Good morning sunshine." He said tiredly yet still in a flirtatious tone as he sat up trying to recall what happened. His brain quickly restarted and he looked around as if he was looking for something.

"Did you guys see a small girl, she was chasing the rabbit?" He said as he stood to his feet. The Doctor looked him seriously.

"You've seen Alice? What direction did she go?" The doctor said franticly. Six eyes fell on to the Doctor. A small ghostly figure was standing behind him with it's hand stretched out as if it was reaching for him.

"Um Doctor, behind you." Martha said pointing at the figure with a sign of shaking in her voice. The Doctor twirled around only to find a white mist disappear into nothing and a fading word in the hall.

"Run." The Doctor's eyebrow rose then her turned to his group of companions.

"I think we better listen." All of them took off down the halls once again not sure of what they're running from but the feeling of fear just rushed into them as the head in a direction.

The little white rabbit raced into an open door to a room deep inside the maze. The room was covered with Tvs filled with white noise. Alice peeked into the room from the side of the door frame, it was a queer room and the rabbit just seemed to be waiting for her in the middle of the room. She slowly waltzed into the room and as she entered the room the door slammed shut behind her. She turned and went straight to the door. It was locked and wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Her eyes quickly turned over to the rabbit who was now behind her staring up at her. She felt a hypnotically sensation fill her brain as she stared at the rabbit. Slowly her body acted on its own reaching down to touch the snow white rabbit, her pale hand hesitated for a second but still made contact. Alice collapsed onto the floor and the rabbit disappeared only leaving behind a small girl with pale hair, a white dress and a ghostly completion with the smile of death fixed on it's face. On all the screens showed a scene the repeated it's self over and over.


	15. Mad Maze part 4

**Sorry, I've been busy with school. I will try to update more often as long as my AP classes do not get in the way.**

**BBC owns Doctor Who. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

Small bubbles made their way up a long container as a pale hand touched the glass. The container held a body floating in a curled up in a ball with bright red hair flowing in the liquid, the girls skin was pale as if she's been absent of all sunlight and wires were connected to her. The body began to move as if it was trying to wake up but couldn't. Soon a red light filled the room and the ghostly body disappeared.

The doctor lead the group down the halls till he came across a door. It was a white door covered in what seemed to be black vines coming out from the keyhole. The Doctor traced the vines across the door to the door knob but hesitated to open it.

"Why would there be a door here?" Martha asked.

"Well it could be the exit." Mickey said with a smile.

"I highly doubt we'd find it just like that." Jack replied.

"Well maybe she can tell us." The Doctor said staring at a small child standing a few feet away from them. Her pale almost white hair reached the back of her legs and her skin looked like that of a porcelain doll. Her blue eyes pierced down to the bone and a pitch black mark of and arrow gleamed on her left shoulder.

"You're Alice, well an image of younger version of her. Mostly taken from her memory but how did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"She volunteered." The voice spoke softly.

"Then what do the words on the wall mean?" Martha butted in. The girl looked over at her with fierce eyes.

"They are not meant for you." The voice echoed through the halls.

"Then why are we here?" Mickey asked.

"You've had contact in one way or another with her so natural you ended up here. Though we'd normally just get rid of the extras. I'm surprised you lasted so long." A smiled crept on to her face.

"I think I'd remember meeting a tiny girl like her." Jack said with a smile.

"Think of the context of my sentence, idiot." The girl shot back.

"You may not have known it but you've must have passed by her or sat next to her on a bus at anytime. Maybe even in our travels through time we've might have came across at some point." The Doctor said as if he was working things out.

"But why are you trying to bring her here? That doesn't make any sense. Unless you knew her personally." The Doctor's finger taped on the door knob as he thought about everything. Ideal rambled through his mind flying in and out. He looked over at the ghostly image with wide eyes. It had already moved a few steps in front of him.

"I looked for you in her memories, your just a lonely little time lord with a big blue box and little humans to keep you company while you run. You really think you can help poor little lonely Alice just because your lonely too? There are dark matters at hand. You think you can handle that. All of you? Yes, that includes you all. I'm sure of it or else you would have died by now." The girl circled the group with a mincing filling around her and when she was done she disappeared into the darkness of the halls. They all stood there for a second in silences as the feeling of disaster fled their hearts. The Doctor looked up and then at the door. He slowly began to open it then a smile pooped onto his face. He found his big blue box and it was perfectly fine. He rushed into the room almost caressing his TARDIS with joy and love but then he looked around. Tvs everywhere along the wall and Alice laying in front of them. He rushed over to her and checked her pulse to see if she still alive. Martha followed suit.

"She's still alive. Is she your new companion, she's kind of young isn't she?" Martha commented then her eyes quickly shifted over to a small piece of fur under her finger nails. She pulled out a pair of tweezers and took the small stands of fur from under Alice's nail. The Doctor smiled at Martha.

"Still just as brilliant as always Martha Jones." He said as he took it from her and headed to the TARDIS.

The ghostly girl reappeared upon the big blue telephone box happy swinging her feet as if she was a giddy little child waiting for her father to come home. Her eyes were fixed on the televisions as if they held a secret that was waiting to be told. The doctor shouted as he rushed out of the TARDIS as if he'd just discovered the cure for cancer.

"Martha do you remember when we went to go see the 2012 Olympics? Well that's basically what that thing is." He said being briefly as he scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well its that ion particle and time splicing pretty much." He continued as he lifted the sonic near him. "So who ever is behind this was looking for a certain person at a certain time." His eyes were fixated on Alice's limp body as if it was a treasure.

"And if I'm not mistaken Alice is also inside that body." He said looking up at the child on the TARDIS. "Oh you figured it out." The girl said clapping as she stared down at them with detest.

" Wait them how do we tie into this?" Mickey questioned.

"I'm not sure on that yet."

"Of course."The girl lightly floated down to the floor her feet creating no sound. She walked over to the Tvs with the screen flashing in her eyes as if it was the world. Alice's younger self turned around and smiled once again. Then her body started shaking and she disappeared.

"Doctor!" Alice's voice rang for the walls.

"I've taken control for now, but you have to stop them. The Tvs are the key. Save me." Then a high pitched ringing noise filled the room and the younger Alice returned with her eyes filled with sharp flames and her pale cheeks red.

"Alice you just had to mess up the game didn't you." She shouted as she disappeared in a hurry.


	16. Mad Maze part 5

**Yeah sorry for being so late with this. There might(most likely) are some really bad grammar mistakes in this one due to being typed on my smart phone on facebook and then my Word processor not complying with CTRL+V and closing every single time. Hopefully I found them all. **

**Doctor who as always is owned by BBC**

* * *

><p>"Ring-a-ring of roses,A pocketful of posies'Attischo, Attischo,We all fall down." A soft voice carried on through the smell of flowers.<p>

The foreigners sat up from their fall. They had fallen into a what seemed to a few brushes. Martha had leaves stuck in her hair and Mickey helped her remove them.

"Well then Doctor care to explain?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"Well we are approximately in England during in the 1420's. By the look of things, right in the middle of a little girls tea party." A small girl with long pale hair and those deep blue eyes that were seen in the maze. She was wearing a sun hat and a pale blue sun dress that's had lace on the edges. Mickey jumped back almost falling down again.

"This one isn't going to kill us too right." He said pointing at the girl.

"Would you like a cup of tea. Mother says to always greet guest with a cup of tea." The girl said with a smile.

"I'll run and get extra cups."

"If you think being that cute would kill you Mickey then yes." Jack said as he watched the girl run towards a large house that seemed out of place in the empty land. Almost of it's time zone.

"So we are in your current Companions' past. Which would explain why we ended up in that maze. Just who is she? This is when Henry the eight came to power." Martha spoke up as the waited for the girl to come back.

"Oh she's just apart of a really old race of aliens that I met at a really nice party. She's a great dancer too. She owns a talking cat which I found kind of weird because he acts like a butler. Alice's blood is rather queer. Anyways she is an assassin and is looking for her friends who were taken away." He rambled on. Before Martha could get a word in the girl had returned with a tall, bald man carrying a silver tray following suit.

"This is my butler, Wilson." The little Alice smiled as sat down at the small glass table set up in the garden. Wilson set the tray down that was carrying a fresh pot of tea with cups and snacks. He's green eyes traveled across to the new guest as he picked up the old tea pot.

"Do sit down and enjoy. The Master and Mistress is currently away from the house and will be back later." He motioned for them to sit and then he's eyes looked over at Alice who was already enjoy a new cup of tea and a piece of cake.

"Do behave yourself this time, young mistress." He said sternly as if the child was full of games. The tall man headed back towards the house with a few cats following his feet. It was as if they were drawn to him. A particular orange one seemed to be very familiar to The Doctor but he couldn't tell from where. The group took a seat at the table each taking a cup of tea that the girl offered. Everyone but The Doctor seemed a little worried about being so far in the past without the TARDIS.

"So then Alice, do you have any friends that live around here?" The Doctor drove right in trying to get as much information as possible.

"Oh they were kidnapped not to long ago." As the words left her lips a cold wind blew across them. Martha set her cup down as she looked at the child with worried eyes.

"Oh, what about their families? I'm sure they're looking for them yes?" The child as quiet as she sipped her tea. Slowly the sound he horses filled the silence and the child ran towards the house almost losing her shoes in her race.

"Well then, lets go meet her parents then." The Doctor said with a bit of a pained voice. The others seemed a bit worried about this adventure. The four came up to the house hold as the child was seen being picked up by a tall handsome man with dark hair with blue eyes as a young lady who seemed to be maybe 20 stood next to them watch. The women's hair was the same as Alice's but curly and her eyes were a deep sea green. The man set down Alice and turned to their guest.

"Oh dear, Alice you brought some strange people to us once again. They're not here to sell stuff are they?" The man joked as he held out his hand.

"I'm Alexander Down. This is my wife Elizabeth."

"I'm Jack Harkness." Jack inputted his self immediately with his charming wink and a strong hand shake.

"Oh and this is Martha and Mickey. Oh and The Doctor." He finial added after a few seconds. The family chuckled at this odd group that they have come across. "Well it seems like you've had a long trip, how about you stay here tonight." The wife said with a soft smile then motioned for the butler to set up a few rooms. The young girls eyes sparkled brightly at her mother's words.

"Alice, this does not mean you get to stay up." The parents snapped over to their child and instantly her spirit dissipated. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the poor child's lost hopes.

Night was well underway and the elders were in the sitting room enjoying some tea as they chatted. Alice was suppose to be in bed but instead was sitting next to the doorway listening to the chatter. Most of the room had already noticed but wasn't going to say anything at least not yet. The Doctor noticed that the parents were a little bit shaky about something, their eyes were constantly watching the windows and sudden noises made them jump.

"Well then it seems like little Alice has fallen asleep." He said rising to his feet and stretching. Then a loud bang filled the air and everyone was on their feet. A short screeching noise could be heard outside that rang in the ears.

"There is never a dull moment around this child is there." The Doctor said as he looked over at the parents. Soon black mist filled the house searching for something soon it reached the mist reached the sitting room and filled it.

Alexander grabbed Alice from around the corner and into his arms. Quickly Elizabeth pushed the time travelers towards the bookshelf that opened up to a hidden room.  
>"Run to the forest." Elizabeth whispered to The Doctor as Alexander but Alice in his arms. The Doctor's mind raced as he realized the couple was not going with them.<br>" My parents are dead."  
>Alice's words rang through his head.<br>" No you two have to come with. You can't leave her alone." He said in a frantic. Slowly the mist began to solidify.  
>" She won't be alone, she'll have you." Elizabeth said as sure closed the hidden door and went on to battle of the intruders.<p>

" Doctor we have to go, don't let it be in vain." Jack patted The Doctor on the shoulder as the two looked down at the sleeping Alice.  
>" Hate to ruin your moment but we need to run." Mickey cut in.<br>" Right!"  
>The group ran down a small corridor that was filled with webs and growing moss. Candles lit their way as the ran as quick as possible. Slowly the soft light of the moon filed the end of the hall and a familiar face of the house butler.<p>

"Don't worry the master and mistress would not send you on your journey alone." Wilson said with a awkward smile. Quickly the group piled out into the fresh out doors. Alice was already awake and looking around.  
>"Where is my mother and father?" She asked when suddenly the sound as a woman screaming filled the nights air. Horror filled everyone's eyes and The Doctor held Alice close.<p>

Soon they were rushing through a deep forest trying to find their way in the dark. They could all hear Alice's silent tears as she ran on her own. She lead the pack seeing as how she knew the forest the best and Wilson stayed in the back. A large oak tree stood strong next to a small cottage.  
>"We have unwanted company." Jack said as they all stopped in their tracks. A man stepped out of a deep mist.<br>" Oh I'm sorry did I come to an uninvited party?" The man asked.

He shuffled two rings in his hand as he walked around Alice then dropped them infront of her. Her face went pale as she looked at them. She was very aware who's rings those were. Wilson quickly intervened and pulled Alice away from the mysterious man. The man's yellow eyes glared at the butler as he combed through his thick dark black hair with his gray fingertips.  
>" Oh do you not trust me to take care of your cute little mistress. I promise I won't treat her like I did her mother." He motioned Towards her but the rest of the group stood in the way.<p>

Wilson signaled for the group to leave but they had no where to go. The stranger soon grew impatient.  
>" Oh you silly old man you. You think you can really take me down?" A black knife was removed and lunged at the butler who was unsuspecting.<p>

The knife flew from the man's hand and a deep scream filled the forest air. Alice stood in furry in between the two men. Her eyes glowed with power running through them.  
>" What do you think your trying to do to my butler!" She screeched as the stranger took a step back slightly tripping.<p>

"Feisty aren't you?" He replied as he took out a gun from another planet. Five glowing beams shot out of the end of it towards the group. Jack quickly hit the ground along with Wilson who pushed Alice out of the way.

Alice came back from her rage and looked around. Martha was shot in the shoulder and the doctor in the leg. Mickey magically avoid everything and was moving Martha out of the line of fire. She quickly looked around for the attacker who had left due to fear. Alice moved to her butler's side as he struggled to breath.  
>" You'll be fine, right." Tears ran down her face.<br>" Remembered when you got lost in this forest and I found you hear in tears?"  
>"Your not dying, not under my watch." Alice shouted.<br>The Doctor examined he's wounds quickly.  
>" Ummmm..." he dragged on.<br>" Don't say umm. What's wrong with him?" Alice shouted.  
>" He may or may not be dying? On a better note Jack is okay." The doctor said nervously.<p>

Alice's tear stricken eyes met the doctor's and a sharp pang filled his hearts. Then was filled with fear when they lit up with that bizarre light again. A bright light engulfed the area and then dissipated.

Sun light poked in through the curtains of the small cottage in the forest. Alice woke from the doctors lap with a orange cat on her lap.  
>" Good morning, sweet heart." The doctor joked. Soon everyone followed suit on waking up.<p>

A small light gleamed from the mirror on the wall and an image if the TARDIS appeared on it.  
>" I'm guessing that's are way back?" Jack asked ruining his eyes.<br>" What do you mean back?" Alice asked.  
>Everyone stopped and realized what was about to happen.<br>"Alice, were not from this time zone." The Doctor broke the silence.  
>"I think we should go first." Martha said grabbing mickey by the hand and leading him to the window to there time zone. Jack kneeled down to little Alice and smiled.<br>" Little one stay just as tough ad you are." He said ruffling her hair a bit.  
>"Try and grow a bit too." He added.<br>" She's a child Jack can you stop hitting on anything that moves." Mickey snapped.  
>" Your asking to much of him." The Doctor added. The three past companions made their way back to the maze and left the doctor behind.<p>

Alice's eyes stared at the man who just helped her escape even though she did most of the work.  
>" Alice you'll meet me far in your future and we will travel across the universe. Just me and you in a blue police box."<p>

" Why you stay now?" Alice questioned.  
>" Because the older you is waiting for me on the other side. Promise me you'll always have a bag ready to go when we meet again alright." The Doctor said as he held out his pinky.<br>" As long as you promise to not be late." She said wrapping her pinky around his.  
>"I have a time machine, how could I be late?" He joked with a crooked smile.<p>

The happy memory soon dissipated as the doctor made it to the other side.  
>" You're late!" Alice screeched as she sat there surrounded by limp bodies of what could only be guards. The other companions standing behind her with a just as annoyed look on their face.<p> 


End file.
